Episode 5742 (16th July 2018)
Tina is woken up in the middle of the night by a storm, she gets up and is shocked to see Stuart sleeping on the couch. Tina confronts Mick about Stuart staying with them, but he assures her he’ll be gone soon. In the morning, Tina walks into the kitchen to see Stuart fixing a blockage and talking to Mick. Stuart gets a notification on his phone about flats up for sale in the square, Mick tells Stuart that Jack owns them and he’ll put in a good word for him, so Tina walks out. Tina goes to Sonia’s and tries to convince her to tell Jack not to let Stuart rent the flat. Sonia tells her to go to police again but Tina is reluctant. Tina goes home and looks through old photos, Mick reminisces with her over the past. Later, Mick tells Stuart that he’s spoken to Jack and he’ll let him move in, Mick walks out, leaving Tina and Stuart alone. Tina asks Stuart to go with her to happy hour at E20 and he agrees. When he leaves, Tina opens the kitchen drawer and pulls out a corkscrew. Tina and Stuart meet at E20 and take some tequila shots, Stuart goes to the toilet, but when he comes back, Tina sits him down so they can chat, Tina tells her that she knows it was him that locked her up. Stuart is adamant that it wasn’t him, and tells Tina he put the song on in the club for old times sake. Tina takes the corkscrew and puts it between Stuart’s legs, ordering him to leave. Tina gets up but Stuart grabs her arm and tells her they’re going to sort things out. Stuart protests his innocence but Tina is convinced it was him. Stuart tells Tina that he left early on that night because Mick was drunk and he had to take him home. Tina goes to leave and Stuart grabs her again and tells her that he’ll do what he can to make her believe it wasn’t him. Tina starts to believe that it wasn’t Stuart when he tells her he’ll get to the bottom of what happened, Tina gets up to buy another round of drinks, and Stuart’s smile to turns to fear as he realises Tina knows the truth. Hayley gets up in the night and goes to steal Lily’s packed lunch from the fridge, Stacey hears her and confronts over it, telling her she should get a job so she can pay her way. In the morning, Hayley looks in the paper and phones around looking for a job, but she has no luck, so she asks Jean for the keys to the cab, lying that she has a doctors appointment, but Jean sees through her lies. Hayley pays a visit to Keanu and convinces him to help her break into the cab. Keanu is reluctant but helps her anyway, as the pair try to break in, they are shocked when they turn round and see the Slater’s watching them. Kat confronts Hayley and Hayley tells her she was just taking it for a spin, but Jean tells them that Hayley has been running fares illegally. Mo covers for Hayley and tells them that Fat Elvis needed stock moved and thats why she took it. Hayley thanks Mo and Mo tells her to take the keys and make some money. Donna confronts Max in the street and tells him that Abi was her friend and that she’ll do what she can to look out for her baby. Max gives Donna some home truths about how she lives in a student flat and has no husband or children, leaving Donna upset. Donna invites Robbie round for lunch, and Robbie is shocked to find a key in his soup and Donna asks him to move in with her, and he agrees. Later, Max and Rainie discuss buying a new home, as Max walks off, Rainie notices her drug dealer in the Vic alleyway again, and confronts him, telling him to stay away like he was told by Phil. Rainie walks out, but Donna sees her, and when she witnesses someone else go into the alley with the drug dealer, she thinks Rainie has brought drugs. Donna tells Robbie that she saw Rainie buying drugs, but Robbie tells her to stay out of her business because she has no evidence. Donna sees the drug dealer and tells him that she’s a mate of Rainie’s and she buys drugs from him. Keanu, Bernadette and Keegan open the door and are shocked to see Kandice pull up in a taxi. She is shocked when they tell her Karen has a job. Kandice goes to see Karen at the laundrette and she is shocked when Kandice tells her that she’s meant to climbing Mont Blanc for her husbands golf club. Karen offers to sponsor her but Kandice tells her she doesn’t want her money, she wants her to help her get out of it. Kandice asks Karen if she can stay at hers for a few days, but Karen tells her there’s no room. Kandice tells her that Walford is the last place they’ll come looking for her, Karen is offended and she tries to kick Kandice out but she locks herself in the bathroom. Keegan tells her that her plan won’t work as people will want pictures, Kandice throws up and starts to cry. Karen assures her that they’ll help her.